The Summer Tour
by G.Aileen
Summary: Sequel to Drum Major Status. The Summer Tour follows the characters of Jessica Welling and Christian Gutierrez through drum corps season. Now living in completely different towns, a highly-unlikely and unexpected meeting accumulates old feelings of hatred and confusion between the former co-drum majors.
1. Chapter 1 King Davis

_[A/N]: Well... hello again, folks! As stated in the above box area, this is the SEQUEL to my previous story Drum Major Status. For all the new readers, I do recommend that you read DMS before reading this one. And for all the people who have followed me onto here, THANK YOU! From all your input, I finally got a working plot line that I believe you guys will love. I'm going to introduce some new characters and bring back a few from DMS. I hope you all will be patient with me as I'm still trying to get a rhythm. Enjoy the first chapter - sorry it's so short!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: King Davis**

**Jessica**

"Jessica Welling," they called out my name out of the hundreds of musicians in the high school gym.

For the passed two days, I've been out on the marching field working my butt off. The staff pushed us to our limits during basics and helped out playing abilities by teaching us new techniques. Now it was all or nothing. The gym was cramped with enthusiastic musicians desperate to get a spot in this wonderful group.

I walked passed all the trumpet players who stood in front of me. A member of the staff and trumpet tech, Jordan, handed me an envelope. "Congratulations," Jordan spoke in his deep voice. "You're now a member of the Santa Clara Vanguard."

From hearing those words, it lit my fuse and like a firework, exploded with overflowing satisfaction and joy. Giddy inside, I took my place back within the crowd of eager musicians.

You did it, Jessica. You made it into you favorite drum corps. You're going to work your butt off and perform a kiss ass show.

"Davis Kim," they called up next. Davis and I spent most of this audition camp together. We were both auditioning for the first time ever for a drum corps. Davis was a freshman at UC Berkeley and studying music composition. Because we always stood together during the arc warm-ups and sat together during meals, he and I have become close friends.

When Davis came back with his envelope, I shot him a thumbs-up as he sat next to me. The staff called up dozens of people, and for those that didn't receive an envelope were encouraged to return to the following camp to show improvement.

Happy with the outcome of my audition, the first person I called to tell the great news to was my best friend, and now roommate, Cassie. On the phone, she screamed in excitement and I screamed right back. I didn't care if I looked like such a high school girl screaming into a phone in the parking lot, I was ecstatic.

The average height and skinny Davis noticed my over-girliness and after taking a large, deep breath, I recouped and returned to normal. "Sorry," I apologized for my screeching.

"Don't be sorry. I was doing the same exact thing earlier," Davis was sweet and charming. After we exchanged a chuckle, he asked, "When's the next camp? January 8th. You'll be there, right?"

"If I some change to fill up my gas tank, I'll definitely be there."

When Davis smiled, all anyone could notice was his extremely white teeth. His father was a dentist or so he told me. Davis was surprisingly fluent and excellent in English being that he and his family had just moved to the States only a few years ago. He picked up the American accent easily, but when he grows unaware, his Korean roots become apparent.

"Can I get your number?" he asked. Without second guessing his intention, I swiftly gave him my contact information including my email and instant messaging username. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you in a month?"

He flashed his dental clean smile before getting into Mustang. As he drove off in the direction of UC Berkeley, he rolled down his windows and waved goodbye.

When I got home later that day, I opened the envelope that I just received from the audition camp. As I read, my giddiness diminished. All I saw were the numbers 2300 on the bottom of the paper. How the hell was I supposed to come up with $2,300 dollars by the end of May?

Frantic that I may have to give up my position on the Vanguard, I called my parents back in Arcana. My mother answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom." She seemed very happy to hear from me being that I didn't call very often. "So remember that audition I told you about on our last phone call? Well, I got in."

"That's great, honey."

"But the thing is… I have to somehow raise twenty-three hundred dollars before tour starts. And right now, I don't have anything."

"I see. Here. Let me hand over the phone to your father." A few seconds later, a new voice came onto he speaker. "So you need money?" I could easily hear the resentment seeping through the phone's speaker system.

"Yes."

"Jessica, if you came back home, money wouldn't be an issue."

"Dad, you know why I left Arcana…" Memories of regret and anger began to rush through my head. I was picked on and bullied because I made co-drum major with a boy who didn't know the meaning of humble. Nobody liked me and at the end, I didn't like me either. I became harsh and deceitful just like everyone who treated me badly. They drove me out of that town.

"I already don't like the fact that you're living on your own with Cassie's family. You know what happened last time. What makes you think I'll like it when you're off loose all over the country during tour?"

I thought my father had forgiven me for my little brother's accident that caused to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"So does that mean you're not going to help?" I asked, already devastated.

"No. Not with drum corps. We'll still pay Cassie's parents for your rent and food for the remainder of your senior year, but you'll have to find your own way to pay for Vanguard. Or… You can come home, and you join one of the smaller corps down in southern cal and I'll help pay for it. It's your choice."

There was no way in hell I was going back to Arcana.

* * *

**DaKing: **Jessica?

**DM4RHS: **I'm sorry who's this?

**DaKing: **It's Davis… from camp?

**DM4RHS: **oh haha. I didn't expect it was you. You have such an interesting username.

**DaKing: **Should I change it?

**KingDavis**: Is this better?

**DM4RHS: **Much better. What's up? How's college treating you?

******KingDavis**: I have finals coming up next week and I'm procrastinating on this English essay. AAARRRGHH

**DM4RHS: **lol, sorry to hear. So hey, there's a chance I might not be coming back to camp.

******KingDavis**: What? No! Why?

**DM4RHS: **Have you looked at the letter in the envelope? The fee has two too many 0's at the end of 23. On top of that, my dad won't help me pay for it. I need to find a job or I'm screwed.

******KingDavis**: That sucks! You know, you can get sponsorships too. You can also sell some stuff online. I can totally help you out if you want.

**DM4RHS: **Please! I can use all the help I can get.

******KingDavis**: Do you have a resume? For looking for jobs and such…

**DM4RHS: **Uhhh… no.

******KingDavis**: Ah, well… I guess I will just have to put off my English paper for a little bit longer.

* * *

**Christian**

**DM4RHS is now online. **I just stared at my laptop fighting the voices in my head whether I should talk to her or not. It had been a long time since I last saw her at her high school. We did not talk much, nor did we get any closure. Our whole relationship was still an open book. Maybe it wasn't for her, but it definitely was for me.

On my desk sat an envelope I received from the Blue Devils Drum and Bugle Corps just a week ago. I played Tower of Power for my audition. Though the staff found it cliché, they loved that I could reach all the high notes. It was a difficult, but satisfying weekend. Living in Concord allowed me to attend camps and return back home to my cozy bed.

The envelope remained unopened. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to march this summer. My mom and I were just getting settled in into our new home and I was still getting used to the fact that I was living under the same roof as her boyfriend. There was plenty of change going on and adding drum corps to the list would make it overwhelming.

I made it into the corps. I knew without even opening up the letter. The last thing the staff told me was, "Congratulations. You are now a Blue Devil." But I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a Devil.

I checked back on my laptop screen finding that Jessica was still online. I wondered if she noticed that I was there.

Jessica and I were only together for two days before she upped and left for Riverview. We spent intimate nights together talking about our secrets and family drama. She was completely open with me and I was with her. I'd never opened up myself completely to a girl before. Sharing my thoughts with Jessica just felt natural. But all hope was gone of ever rekindling our friendship.

* * *

_[A/N]: I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review with your thoughts and ideas for direction. Thanks everyone, really!_


	2. Chapter 2 Friendzoned

****_[A/N]: Hi everyone! Once again - please, if you haven't read Drum Major Status yet, get on it! This story will become very confusing if you don't know what happened in the first story. THANK YOU EVERYONE for favoriting, reviewing - yeah it just means a lot. I've been doing a lot of planning for this story - and there WILL be a third installment to this series! Happy reading everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friend-zoned**

**Jessica**

According to Davis Kim's advice, I was supposed to fill out a truck load of job applications online. Apparently, employers have gone all high-tech and made it even more difficult to get a job. But I knew that if I wanted to march with a world class drum corps this summer, all of this had to be done.

Davis, the sweetheart that he was, helped me fill out almost half of the applications I had on my to-do list. All of these companies practically had all the interview questions online and called it an "assessment test." There was no way that I would get this job if all employers knew was that I was still in high school with absolutely no work experience.

"Your just have to patient," Davis reassured me on the phone. "Someone out there will hire you."

We've been talking on the phone lately. He thought it was more personal than instant messaging, which in no doubt was true.

"So listen," he said, interrupting our talk about jobs. "I've wanted to know something. Well, I've just been curious really. You haven't mentioned anyone, so I was just wondering if you had a boyfriend."

His inquiry caught me off guard. I've never had a boyfriend in my life, not if you counted Christian. I didn't know what we were. He called me his girlfriend once and that was the night before he ended our sort of, kind of, relationship. He shouldn't count, right?

Finding myself lost in my thoughts of Christian, I zoned back into my conversation with Davis. "No boyfriend."

On the other line, I heard the ecstatic sigh of relief. "Okay. Good. No, not good that you don't have a boyfriend. Just good that you're single… Ah, God. I'll just stop talking now. I should be studying for this final, so I'll call you later. Bye."

And the line went dead.

Cassie, who had been listening in on the conversation the whole time, stared idly beside me with a smile on her smug little face. "Oh my goodness, he's so into you," she commented. "He's so mushy and lovey-dovey, it's disgusting. He makes me want to vomit rainbows and butterflies."

"Very funny."

"So?" she continued. "Are you going to say yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's totally going to ask you to be his girlfriend the next time he sees you at camp. I mean, why else would he ask if you had a boyfriend?"

It finally crossed my mind that maybe this was exactly Davis's intention. We had been talking an awful lot online and on the phone, things a couple usually did. He helped me fill out a load of job applications online which took about 20 minutes each. No guy would have done that for me unless there was a spark of interest.

A few days later of attending class, I finally received a long-awaited phone call from one of the places I applied to. We easily scheduled an interview date and time. And when it came Friday, I got dressed as professionally as I could – which meant my concert wear of slacks and a button up shirt due to my lack of better clothing.

The job was for a small burger joint in town. It was a relaxed and low-key fast food restaurant and the place had it perks. The manager seemed in a hurry when she met with me, so her questions were to the point.

"Ah, so you're a senior at Riverview High. I graduated there myself. No work experience, mmm… What's your availability like?"

From my hours of practice interviewing with Davis, I prepared an exact answer for this question. "I'm free anytime you need me to come in. Of course, I have school from 7 to 3, but I'm free anytime after that and on the weekends."

She didn't seem impressed. "Mmm. And have you had experience working in a group environment?"

"Yes. In fact, I was the drum major at RHS last year and a co-drum major for the Arcana High School Marching Band for half of my senior year."

"For half? Why only half?"

I had to make a decision whether to tell her the reason why I was only a drum major for half the year was because of my deceit or if I should just leave that part out. "I moved back to Riverview mid-year."

"Mmm." She did not once look me in the eye, but kept scanning my application. "Okay, well we're looking to fill a spot by the end of this week. And so far, you seem like the only competent one. I'll give you a call at the end of this week to schedule you for your orientation."

"Wait, does that mean I got the job?"

"Yes. I have to get back to work. I'll see you soon, Jessica."

* * *

**Christian**

Concord High School was surprisingly good to me. They accepted me into their marching band with open arms and I was able to march with them for their last two field shows of the season. When fall season was over, the band went directly from focusing on the field show to focusing on indoor season.

Auditions were held too soon after our last field competition that I did not get much time to practice. Our drumline tech, however, was not as harsh and biting as the drum tech back in Arcana High. He was a lot more understanding and instead of insulting, he encouraged improvement.

Thankfully, I made it onto the snare line along with four others. We were a much smaller group and competed in a lower division. Despite that fact, the Concord winter drumline was a powerful group.

When it became a new year and new month, The Blue Devils Drum and Bugle Corps held rehearsal camp and my high school. Since it was a joint camp, meaning that the drumline, front ensemble, and guard were all going to be there, I was finally able to see who else had made it into this world class drum corps.

Arriving in the morning of our first day of rehearsal, the drumline was already at work unloading equipment off the truck.

"No way!" I heard someone exclaim. "Christian Gutierrez, is that you?" Turning around, I found Tracy, the pit captain of my former high school. She ran over giving me a hug and then punched my arm.

"Ow? What was that for?"

"What the hell happened to you? You just disappeared from Arcana without telling anyone!"

After catching up with the small amount of time we had left before the start of camp, everyone gathered into the high school gym for stretches. The weekend was full of getting conditioned to withstand a tough 12-minute field show. By the end of the January camp, everyone including the pit was sore and aching.

* * *

**Jessica **

"Welcome to the Burger Joint - what can I get started for you today?" I said turning around to the customer. My eyes widened finding an unexpected person.

"This weekend just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Tracy - the one who had exposed my lies to the Arcana band. She was the reason why Christian had to find out about me the way he did.

I wasn't sure if I should still be angry at her though. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. "Hi," was all I could say. Maybe she was still angry at me. I don't know.

"Jessica," she smiled. There was a moment of awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to say next. "Arcana hasn't been the same without you - both you and Christian."

Bringing up his name, I felt a small pang against my chest. "Uh... What happened to Christian?"

"He moved to Concord about a week after you left. I thought you knew. He said he went to go see you?"

"He did see me a few months ago, but he didn't say anything. Have you talked to him? Wait - did you come up here to visit him?" This was the first time I heard about the boy I fell for in months. I shot out questions like a turret wanting to know if he is still okay.

Christian and I did not leave things on good terms. I was still confused about my feelings towards him. Before I left Arcana, he had hooked up with the guard captain again. But he came to see me again. He was sending mixed signals and I didn't know what to do with them.

"I saw him at the Blue Devils camp," Tracy answered. "He's doing well."

"You guys are marching together this summer?" She nodded. "That's cool."

"Look Jessica, I'm sorry for ratting you out. My mind's been wrapped around how badly I've treated you and you didn't deserve that. I should've believed you when you tried to explain everything to me. I'm sorry."

The tension between us vanished and I knew our friendship had just mended. After talking for a few more minutes, Tracy ordered a burger with fries and she was out the door. I didn't get the chance to relay to her that I was also marching this summer. But I guess it would just be a surprise when she sees me at a show.

When the weekend came close, I began to pack my bags for camp. Davis sounded ecstatic when I asked him for a ride since I was on the way to Santa Clara anyways. I didn't want to drive. Well more like I didn't want to spend money for gas. I was already having a hard enough time to pay for this summer tour.

At the precise hour, the doorbell rang. Living at Cassie's house, I noticed that her parents are usually at work all the time. It was just us at home usually which was nice. When I ran down the flight of stairs and to the door, Davis was waiting patiently.

"Hi," he blushed. "Ready to go?"

Davis helped carry my things into his small Toyota Camry. Once everything was packed and ready to go, we were on our way for camp. The weekend was extremely overwhelming and exhausting. However, we got a lot of work done and the music was coming along together really nicely.

Jordan, our trumpet tech, seemed very happy with everything we got done over the weekend. Excited about the compliment from our serious tech, I felt accomplished for all the hard work the drum corps did.

On the drive back home from a long, but successful weekend, Davis and I talked nonstop about how we were going to kick ass this summer. We both believed that we might even get top 5 this year. When Davis parked the car in front of Cassie's house, he surprisingly took my hand in his.

"There's something I think you should know," he said. "And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just need to get it off my chest. I like you." Cassie was right. Not knowing of what to say, I stayed quiet. I liked my relationship with Davis. We were friends - good friends! And I haven't had a sweet guy friend in my life. I was comfortable with what we were and I believed starting a thing with Davis would just complicate things.

"I'm sorry. I like you too, Davis, but as a friend."

Put out, Davis had his head down. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Well, at least you know."

My hand still in his, I squeezed his to reassure he was okay. "Thanks for telling me. I'll see you at the February camp okay?" Yes, I had just friend-zoned him. I hated putting him in this position, but right now I just wanted to march. No distractions. No drama. I just wanted to sweat in the heat and perform an amazing show.

* * *

_[A/N]: Short chapter, I know. Thanks for ready and please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3 Shut Out

_[A/N]: Well hello guys! Long time no see. A little update on me since the last chapter posted: finally got a job, school is back in session, a lot busier now more than ever. But I always finish what I start - so no worries! I hope you enjoy this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shut Out**

**Christian**

At the end of an excruciating March camp, I invited Tracy over to my house to hang out. Finding more about what had happened to Arcana Eagles Marching Band after both their drum majors left was painful to hear. Tracy had been promoted to drum major and she had to learn how to conduct within days. She told me she hated it. She would rather be performing, but Tracy had to do what she had to do.

Kingston High School, Arcana's rival had won every competition consecutively leaving my former high school in the dust. It was hard to hear, but us seniors had torn that band apart. Instead of focusing on our field show, we focused on destroying Kingston. Arcana did not make it to championships.

"So," she began our next topic of discussion. "I don't know if you want to hear this, but I ran into Jessica a couple of months ago on the way home from our January camp."

I didn't expect her name to affect me as much as it did. I tried to hide my curiosity. "Oh?"

"Yeah," she said looking right through me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"How is she doing?"

"She's okay. She's happy." She had no idea how much it meant to me hearing those words.

After Tracy left, my mom came home from work. When she walked through the door, it had looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were red from tears.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I got up from the couch and immediately came to her. I took her in my arms. I had never hugged my mom before. I hadn't realized she was so much smaller than I was.

"Your dad," she stuttered. "He's in the hospital."

My father was not the most pleasant man to be in the same room with. He was rude and blunt. We never talked. He never asked how my day went or went to a single one of my marching band competitions. He went to a concert once, but left halfway through due to a business call that interrupted my middle school concert.

The thought of my dad, weak and fragile, did not coincide with my history with him as a child. I've always seen him as this tall, strong figure that would beat my ass if I did anything wrong like fail an exam or talk back. We did not have the greatest relationship and I did not know how to speak to him. I could call him on the phone, but then what? I've always kept my life secret from my dad; he did not know me and I didn't know him.

I wasn't just going to go pack my bags and go see him. He wasn't anything close to supportive, so why should I?

* * *

**Jessica**

**KingDavis is now online. **It had been a few weeks after his confession and he hadn't talked to me since. We've talked every day since we first met at the audition camp and this silence was eating at me. I felt as if he was giving me the cold shoulder for not liking him back. I waited about an hour for him to make the first move to send me an instant message, but nothing. He was ignoring me on purpose.

**DM4RHS: **Davis?

**KingDavis: **yeah

**DM4RHS: **you ok?

Though I did not see a future boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with Davis, I still saw him as a really great friend. I hoped that this whole thing would just pass by the time the next camp rolled by because not speaking to him was torture.

**KingDavis: ** yes.

I read and analyzed every response. "Yes." There was a period at the end of that yes. I was probably annoying him or getting on his nerves.

**DM4RHS: **are you mad at me or something?

**KingDavis: **no. just busy with midterms.

**KingDavis has logged off. **He was mad. It was as simple as that. If he was not irritated at me, then he would have taken his time to say goodbye. I enjoyed my conversations with Davis, but without him, my days seem dire, long and drawn out. I stared at the computer not knowing how to handle the situation.

**ChrisGuti is now online.**

**ChrisGuti: **hey

It surprised me to see his username flashing on my screen. There were just so many things left unsaid and undone with Christian. We hadn't talked since the night he came up to see me months ago and I believed that we would never speak again. But here he was.

**ChrisGuti: **you there?

**DM4RHS: **hi

**ChrisGuti: **how are you

**ChrisGuti: **?

**ChrisGuti: **Jessica?

The last time he instant messaged me many lines in so little time, he was drunk. I came over to his house that night and he told me about his parents' divorce. He never opened up to anybody like he did that night with me.

**ChrisGuti: **talk to me.

I didn't know how to talk to Christian. Scared of what he had to say, I quickly logged off my messenger without another thought. Seeing his username still brought back memories of our short, but memorable time together. Right now, I didn't want to think about him. I pushed thoughts of him to the back of my head and pulled out homework to try and distract myself from boy problems.

* * *

**Christian**

**DM4RHS has logged off. **My eyes fixated on those words. She was shutting me out and I couldn't handle it. Jessica was the only girl – the only person – that I could talk to about my family. It was easy to talk to her. She was gentle and comforting. She did not judge me; she only listened and had been there for me when things got rough in Arcana. But she wasn't there for me anymore.

My dad was in the hospital and all I wanted to do was talk to Jessica about it.

Where was my mom's alcohol stash when I needed it?

I needed a drive. I got into my truck and started the engine. Before I knew it, I was on the highway. Showing up at Jessica's doorstep would force her to face me and actually have a conversation. But she didn't want to see me or talk to me. I had no one. Without knowing how late it was or how far I had driven, I found myself driving through a business area in Arcana. I parked the truck almost out of fuel in front of my uncle's gym.

Maybe he'd be able to talk me out of this funk I was in.

Walking in, I found the gym deserted except for a couple people jogging on the treadmills. My uncle's business was a success, but after midnight the place was like a morgue. "Christian, is that you?" I heard my uncle's bombastic voice behind the counter. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the counter when I caught sight of him. My uncle came and put an arm around me giving an awkward side hug. "How've you been, kid?"

I was silent, not really know how I was feeling at the moment.

"How's your mom doing?" My uncle was the only person, aside from my parents, that knew my mom and I were moving north. The divorce was kept a secret. After a few moments of silence, my uncle finally caved in. "Your dad is doing okay, Christian. Have you gone to see him?"

I shook my head.

"You should. I think he'd be really happy to see you. I know you two haven't had the best history or the best relationship in the world, but it would mean a lot to him seeing his son. You drove all the way down here to see him, right?"

Truth is, I had no idea why I had driven down to Arcana. I was desperate to talk to someone about my conflict, but the girl that I had wanted to talk to shut me out.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" my uncle suggested.

I didn't know why he was strongly proposing that I go see my old man. There was a slight irritation forming from the tips of my fingers and up to my neck. My head was heating and anger began to fill my veins. "How can he expect me to go see him after everything? He gave up on me and mom. He didn't fight for her. He didn't fight for me. So why the hell should I care that he's in the hospital?"

I knew I was throwing a tantrum in the middle of my uncle's gym. I didn't care. I deserved to be heard.

"You're here in Arcana, aren't you? Why else would you be here?"

* * *

**Jessica**

"Oh, no," I scrambled around the room. "I'm going to be late. I still have to fill up my gas tank. I'm late. I'm for sure late." Cassie, sitting on the bed simply watching me panic, laughed amused. "Why don't you be a bit helpful and look for my running shorts?" The bedroom was a mess with the clothes I had thrown on the floor after searching for them in the dresser and closet.

Cassie, finally giving up her lazy habit, jumped off the bed and started exploring through the piles of clothes on the ground. "I thought Davis usually picks you up for camp."

"He usually does," I mumbled, trying not to let my irritation at him rise to a higher level. "But he hasn't spoken to me since the last camp, remember?"

"Can you blame him though?" Cassie challenged, taking his side in our conflict. "You did completely friend-zone him! Jessica, you are a strange gal. Davis is cute. He likes you and I know you like him. Maybe not in the boyfriend/girlfriend way, but maybe over tour, you will. Maybe it'll just be like a fling. Just someone to cuddle with over summer, you know? No strings attached."

Finding the missing shorts seemed impossible now. "I don't want a fling." I just wanted to drop the topic.

"Found it!" Cassie announced, pulling the shorts from between the mattress and spring board. "Ah, I get it. You're still into drum major boy." Ever since her encounter with Christian, she had nicknamed him drum major boy. She wasn't ever good with names, but she remembered faces real well.

After bringing up Christian, I knew the conversation was over. I didn't want to talk about him or think about him. He was out of my life and that was how I wanted it to remain. No drama. Pulling the shorts from Cassie's hands, I shoved them into my duffel bag. "No." She looked at me, disbelievingly. "I don't want to talk about him. I'm late and I have to go."

"Fine." Cassie, put out by how directly I ended our conversation, frowned. "Drive safe, okay?"

I gave her a comforting smile. "Always do."

Arriving at the Vanguard's rehearsal site, I ran from my car and onto the field where everyone was already huddled up listening to our corps director's announcements. As he was speaking, I was looking through the crowd for Davis. He was the only person at camp that I've hung out with since the beginning. I hadn't really made any other friends.

It drove me insane how Davis could just confess about his feelings and then proceed to ignore me for almost a month. I regretted how I hadn't made an effort to get to know other people in the corps.

The corps director continued his announcements with his introductions on three new members to the hornline. Two had joined the baritone line and the other played the mellophone. Maybe this was an opportunity to make new friends. "Alright corps!" the director yelled over the hundred plus member ensemble. "Spread out for stretches."

When the group disassembled, I finally caught my first sighting of Davis. He was standing with some of the other trumpet players talking and laughing. When he glanced in my direction and saw me glaring right back, he changed his line of sight.

"Mind if I stretch with you?" asked the new mellophone player. She was thin and rocked a blonde pixie cut with red streaks. I nodded redirecting my attention from Davis to her. "I'm Christina, by the way." She confidently stuck out her hand and I willingly shook it.

"Jessica," I responded with a smile. Maybe making friends wasn't as difficult as I imagined.

* * *

_[A/N]: Well there you have it! What do you think? Christian's dad in the hospital, Christian trying to talk to Jessica again, Davis ignoring Jessica, what are your thoughts? What do you think should happen? Please leave a review! Reading them really does bring joy to my life. Follow me on twitter/tumblr (links can be found in my profile). PS: I love you._


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing

****_[A/N]: Guys... I can explain. Okay, there's no excuse. I just haven't been writing lately. I've tried and tried for months, but nothing! So I've entitled this chapter Nothing! Please leave a review on your input, suggestion, or comments! I love hearing from you guys. (Also, Drum Major Status is in the process of being edited. It should be self published in a few months.)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nothing**

**Christian**

I was thankful to have my uncle, Tracy and Alex with me when I finally mustered up the courage to visit my dad in the hospital. It was nice seeing my friends from Arcana again. Though Alex and I did not leave off on the greatest terms because he also liked Jessica, he was quick to forgive and forget. Their support was much needed as I walked through the halls of the hospital in search of my father.

After a few minutes of meandering through the hallways, we found our way in front of the room my dad was being held in. They all squeezed my arm before I headed in.

Slowly, I found my way inside the room. It was shocking seeing my dad on a bed with wires from a computer attached to his skin. He's never looked so small in my life.

"Christian? Mijo?" my dad spoke in the weakest voice. My dad prominently spoke Spanish but could speak English very well. "I'm glad you're here."

He lifted his arm outstretched for me. I walked closer hesitantly. Intimate moments with my father never happened. To me, all this felt alien and bizarre. What was I supposed to say to a man that I haven't really spoken to in ages? Whenever he came home from work, he went straight into his study to work more. He was a workaholic who cared more about his job than his family.

"Are you taking care of your mom?" he questioned, genuinely curious. I nodded. "That's good." He began to close his eyes.

"So," I began, not knowing how to continue. "Are you okay?" What the hell kind of question did I ask? Of course he wasn't okay. He was lying on a bed in the hospital for God's sake.

He chuckled. "I look worse than I feel."

"Oh." Was he saying that just to make me feel better? "So why are you here? Like, what did the doctor say was wrong?"

"Heart disease," he said with no break in his voice. He didn't seem at all scared or worried that this disease was affecting him.

"What's wrong with your heart?" I asked full of questions. "I mean, are you going to be okay? You're not dying or anything, right? They'll release you from the hospital in a few days, right?"

"I have heart failure, Christian."

"What does that mean?" I was all over the place. I was panicking and hurting. "You're going to be okay though, right?"

"Christian," he began, but I cut him off.

"Dad," I stopped him. "Tell me you're going to be okay."

"Christian, my heart is getting weaker every day. The doctors say that unless I get a new heart, I only have a few months to –"

I shook my head. I wasn't hearing this. "No. They're wrong. I'm going to get a doctor in here. He'll tell us what's really wrong. You're not dying. You're going to be okay. You're going to be –" My dad grabbed hold of my hand to stop me from ranting.

In a faint whisper, he spoke, "Everything's going to be okay." And from there, I broke into tears knowing my dad wasn't going to make it. He might not see me graduate from high school, from college. He won't see me perform at the Lucas Oil Stadium performing with the Blue Devils. He won't see me get married. He won't see his grandchildren. My chest was burning from immense pain that I had fallen on my knees next to his bed my hand still in his.

**Jessica**

The last night of camp, the entire corps was exhausted and had collapsed on their inflatable beds. Christina and I had become good friends throughout the weekend and it felt nice knowing that the whole Davis situation wasn't going to be the main thing on my mind during camp. Christina was a walking, talking replica of what confidence would look like if it were to take human form. From what I gathered from our conversations together, she loved getting piercings. She even showed some that no person should ever see.

Christina intimidated me even more than the guard girls in Arcana did. But unlike the Arcana girls, I was making an effort to be Christina's friend. She had auditioned for Phantom Regiment and made it in, but didn't have enough money to pay for the plane ticket back and forth. She had marched Pacific Crest and Mandarins the years prior to this. She had years of practice and she was only a senior in high school.

This was my first year marching and I felt incredibly inferior to her.

The last night of camp when everyone had fallen asleep, I couldn't quite get comfortable. I stared at the gym ceiling counting all the defects this school had.

"Psst!" I heard from a few air mattresses down. "Jessica, you awake?" I sat up from my bed and looked around the floor full of passed out corps members. In the dark, I saw someone had sat up as well. "Can we talk?"

"Davis?"

The shadowy figure got up from his mattress and tiptoed to where I was sitting. Davis held out his hand for me to take and pulled me up. We both walked towards the bathrooms for some privacy. When I realized he still had my hand, I pulled it away from him. I waited for an explanation.

"I know you want to stay friends –" he started.

"You have a strange definition of friendship," I shot back in retaliation. "You haven't talked to me for almost a month, remember that?"

"Before you completely rule out ever having some sort of relationship with me, I just wanted to try something. Afterwards, you can hate me all you want. I just wanted to –" Not expecting it, he cupped my face in his hands before clashing his lips against mine. After a long second of analyzing how I was feeling, I pushed him off of me. I was offended at how he could just grab me like that without my consent. My first instinct was to punch, but it was Davis; I held back. "You're mad?"

"What do you think?" I snarled. I had a bad history with guys thinking they can touch me as if I was their property, but only Christian knew that whole story. I hated being touched by boys. Christian was the only person who had kissed me without permission that I didn't mind. In fact, I enjoyed that kiss. And all I was thinking was how Davis did not compare to Christian.

"At least I tried," Davis shrugged. "I'm sorry, Jessica. I won't do that again."

How could I be thinking about drum major boy right now? Christian was out of the picture. Thoughts of him are irrelevant now. Then a conversation with Cassie popped into my head. A fling… No strings attached… It wouldn't hurt, would it? "Ask me first next time," I hesitantly hinted.

"Ask what?" Davis asked, catching on. "To kiss you?"

"Yes."

I caught a small smile forming from the corner of his lips. And in the most polite and chivalrous attitude, "May I?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height. This could be a very bad idea that I was setting myself up for. But maybe, I could end up liking him more than just a friend. It was an experiment. But as his lips touched mine for the second time, all I thought about was wrapping my arms around someone else. My mind wandered and I imagined myself kissing Christian, not Davis.

**Christian**

Tracy and I had talked it over before making my decision official. I called the corps director of Blue Devils and rejected my contract for the summer tour. I was no longer a part of any corps. Right now, my priority was to take care of my dad. He needed me and I needed him. Drum corps could wait; I still had another three or four more seasons before I aged out. Tracy was of course disappointed that she wouldn't be marching with me, but she understood. She told me she'd be thinking of me the entire tour and send tons of pictures to my phone.

My dad was finally released from the hospital days after I had arrived. I skipped a few days of school, but my mom easily excused it for me. I'd skipped school before and my parents would give me hell for it. But now things were so different.

"Dad," I mentioned as he was lying on the couch in front of the TV with the doctors' orders of bed rest. "Mom and I talked on the phone and we both thought it would be a good idea that I stay in Arcana to finish out my senior year here. She's going to send all my transcripts over..."

My dad was shaking his head while I was speaking. "No. You don't need to worry about me. Go back to Concord with your mom. Your life is there now." I was starting to think that I got my stubbornness from my father.

"I'm going to Arcana High tomorrow and get registered. You can't change my mind." I put my foot down and he didn't say anymore afterwards.

Arcana High was an exceptionally great school despite our overly competitive side to sports, academic clubs, and band. We took everything to the extreme and intimidated other schools. Due to the violent interaction we had with our rival school, the winter season was completely cancelled. There was no indoor drumline or winterguard. And honestly, I believed that all of this was my fault. I had ruined the rest of the year for my band peers simply because of my jealousy and rage towards a member of the Kingston Marching Band.

I wondered how Arcana would receive me after all of the drama. They would definitely not be welcoming me with open arms. I knew that much. However, as I arrived to the band room first period, Tracy was first to wrap her arms around me and pull me into a hug. "Nice to have you back, Gutierrez," Mr. Trust greeted.

"It's good to be back."

I could see in everyone's eyes the sympathy they had for me and my father. News had gone around quickly about my father's sickness that even the freshman who were once afraid of me all gave me comforting smiles and pats on the shoulder. To be received so well by the band I had destroyed, I didn't deserve it. The whole day of classes I felt the overwhelmingly welcoming aura from teachers and classmates – even from some I didn't even know.

When it came lunch time, I made my way to where the band seniors sat. Courtney, my ex-girlfriend, rolled her eyes as I took a seat next to her. The whole group of seniors all talked about where they had applied to for college and their wait for acceptance letters. Alex had only applied to one school and it was the Arcana community college where everyone got accepted in. Tracy applied and wanted to attended Irvine, UCLA or CSU Long Beach with a music performance major. It suited her well, I thought. She'd always loved to perform and would rather be on the field than the podium.

As for me, I had applied only to one school – UCLA. My major? Still undecided. I had a couple of months before I graduate and a few years in college to decide on a major. Everyone at the table expected me to major in music, but at this point, I didn't know what I wanted. Tracy suggested that I do music education and take over Mr. Trust's job when he retired, but I didn't see myself fit to be a teacher. I was in no way and shape to instruct anyone, let alone high school kids. I was no leader. It was obvious from the way I led the marching band as a drum major last season.

When school finished for the day, I drove home to my dad sitting at the dining table. It was strange. Before he found out about his serious heart failure, he would never be home. He'd be at work doing whatever he did at work. But coming home and finding him there waiting for me, it was a bizarre feeling, but it felt good to be wanted.

"How was class?" he asked softly.

"Good." I still needed time and practice to actually come up with a decent, small-talk conversation with my father. We still had nothing to talk about when we were together, but I knew it would be a gradual growth with our conversations.

Going up to my room, I sat at the computer table and opened my laptop. The one username that I hoped to see popped up. I still didn't know why she ignored me when I tried to talk to her last, but she didn't want to talk to me. I would just have to live with that. But for hours I sat there hoping that she would be the first to start the conversation this time around. But nothing. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

_[A/N]: Hey guys. Here comes another chapter! I can't stop writing! But unfortunately, I have work in 30 minutes, so I'm just going to post this. I hope to see reviews when I get home. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Graduation**

**Christian**

Thankfully, my Uncle Jacob gave me my job back at the gym. I needed the extra cash for gas. I didn't want to ask my dad for money when he was such at a weak state. Jacob had even given me an extra allowance for cleaning up the lobby and offices on the side above my normal duties. I was grateful for him. He had been there for me all my life and he still stuck with me.

One evening after class, I was working the night shift in the lobby. I didn't know why I wasn't expecting it, but Jessica's brother and mom walked into the building. It caught me by surprise. I mean, I knew Jacob was Aiden's physical therapist now, but I had no idea why it hadn't come across my mind that I'd be seeing Jessica's family.

"Christian!" Aiden exclaimed. "Where've you been, dude?"

Mrs. Welling chimed in, "Yeah, we haven't seen you in awhile! Your uncle said that you moved to Concord?" I nodded and smiled politely as she continued to speak. "It's nice up there. So, what are you doing back? Visiting your dad?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I moved back down."

"That's good," she said. It felt nice to hear that my move back down to Arcana wasn't a bad idea. "It's good to have you back. Jessica is finishing school in Riverview. Haven't seen my daughter in months, but she's doing well. She's doing some drum corps, you know?"

"Oh?" she peaked my interest. Even though it hurt hearing that Jessica was doing well without me, it still made me glad she was happy. God, if I was still in Blue Devils, I would be able to see her on tour. I'd be able to talk to her face to face and not on some lame instant messaging program.

"Yeah. The Vanguard from Santa Clara," she bragged about her daughter. "Only now she doesn't come to visit on weekends anymore because she's at rehearsals."

Aiden added, "We're going to see one of her shows this summer. You should come with us!"

His mom continued, "You should come. I'm sure she'd be happy to see one of her friends from Arcana supporting her after all that happened earlier in the year." There, I realized that she still had no clue that I was the reason that her daughter left Arcana in the first place. I was probably last on Jessica's list that she'd want to see. I'm probably not even on her list. But nonetheless, I agreed with the Wellings to attend one of Jessica's shows.

When Mrs. Welling caught sight of my uncle coming towards us, she went and talked with him while Aiden stayed at my side.

"How is she?" I nudged him instinctively knowing that he would understand what I was talking about.

"Good."

"That's good."

Aiden snickered and I could tell that he thought I was insane for pining for his unreachable sister. "She misses you, you know? My sister."

It brought my spirits up hearing what he said. Jessica missed me. She actually missed me. Thank God, because I missed her too. And I thought I was just being obsessive over a girl that didn't even think about me anymore. But the feeling was mutual. It was as if Aiden's words had rekindled the fire I had burning inside. "She told you that?"

"No, but I just know. It's a sibling instinct thing."

My face hurt from smiling so much, and even after Aiden had left for his physical therapy session with my uncle, the smile had not left my face. I went home and found myself grinning from ear to ear. All night, I thought about her. I thought about what I would say to her when I saw her over the summer at one of her shows. I thought about holding her. I thought about everything about her.

She was marching SCV. That was not too far from Concord at all. If I decided to stay with my mother in Concord, I'd be able to see her frequently. My imagination was taking it too far. The what-ifs rolled around in my head a million times. I was even dreaming about her. She missed me. That was starting somewhere.

**Jessica**

"I miss you."

"I miss you more," I told Davis over the phone. We hadn't seen each other since the last rehearsal camp and the only time I was able to see his face was over Skype.

Cassie, on the other side of the room, cried out, "Oh my goodness, guys. I love you more. No, I love you more! No, you hang up first! No, you! You guys disgust me. Get a room."

"Sorry," I apologized to Davis about my big mouth of a friend. After our little lip lock at the last rehearsal camp, I had to make it clear to Davis that we still had to remain friends – only friends. I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, but it honestly felt nice to be wanted by someone. So yeah, no strings attached. I still wasn't sure if it was even a good idea, but Cassie persuaded me into this.

On another topic, I mentioned to the face on the computer screen, "So, my graduation is coming up and I have an extra ticket." Davis grinned, showing his dental cleaned teeth.

"Say no more! I'm there."

It was the final few weeks of my high school career. I was sick and tired of high school and wanted to move on from it. I mean, Riverview was not a horrible school to finish off my last year, but they weren't as distinguished as Arcana. The senior class only held a little under two hundred and the graduation ceremonies here were held inside our dinky little gym. I'd always imagined graduation as this big and glorious event with hundreds of parents, siblings, and friends in the audience crying over how proud they were. But here in Riverview, it's hard to imagine that sort of outcome in our wrecked and defaced gymnasium. That building could only hold a few hundred without it being a hazard.

My parents and my little brother Aiden were coming up for the not-so-glorious event. They wanted me to come back home to Arcana straight after graduation, but I persuaded them to let me stay with Cassie and her family until the summer tour was over.

"Right when you come back from tour," my mom said on the phone a week before graduation, "you're going to be leaving for college. And then you won't be home at all after that." She knew how to make me feel guilty about staying away from Arcana. But I wasn't going to quit Vanguard just because she was feeling lonely. They were my dream corps and I was finally a member of a group that wanted my talent.

"Mom," I promised, "I still have a few weeks at home after tour ends and before school starts. I'll be home then! And even after school starts, I'll come home on weekends and breaks."

When she finally gave in, she changed the topic. "Have you decided what you're going to wear? I don't want you wearing your old raggedy clothes – the ones you wear to marching band practice. Get a dress, okay? And shoes! And have Cassie do your makeup."

I hated dresses. I hated heels that went with dresses. And most importantly, I hated makeup. It's as if my mother wanted me to be this whole different person when I walked the stage. But it was a once in a lifetime shindig. I was only going to graduate from high school once, and if it made my mom happy, then so be it.

The last day of school was a bit of a blur. There were lots of yearbooks signing in every single classroom. Most of the messages in my book said "Have a great summer! Keep in touch" which was completely unoriginal. The entire band class wrote in book saying they were going to miss me and Cassie as their drum majors. Cassie filled about two blank pages in the back saying how much she was going to miss me. She was going to New York for school – all the way on the other side of the country. We'd been inseparable since we were young and this was the first time we would be apart thousands of miles. It scared me knowing my best friend wouldn't be going to school with me anymore. Why she chose New York, I still don't know. But it suited her. She had a huge personality and was immensely ambitious. She'd fit in well.

When the last bell rang, all the seniors were ecstatic and went nuts. After clearing out my locker, I headed towards the parking lot finding a tall, skinny boy leaning against my car. My heart raced not knowing who it was, but when it came near, I realized it was my brother – standing.

I was stunned, frozen, and speechless.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Aiden asked.

"You're standing." I came close to hold my little brother in my arms. "You're actually standing. Vertically."

"I don't know how you can stand horizontally, but yeah, I'm standing. It's all from my hard work in physical therapy, right mom?" I turned around finding my parents standing behind me. I greeted them with a hug and they squeezed me back.

"That's right," my mom agreed with my brother. My dad smiled silently.

"I didn't realize you were that tall. I'm so used to you being shorter than me." I still couldn't believe it. My brother was standing - on his own - without any help. I guess Christian's Uncle Jacob was a miracle worker. All I could remember the night of the accident was that Aiden would be paralyzed for life, but there he was standing in front of me.

"He can only stand right now," my mom mentioned, breaking my train of thought. "But Jacob said, he could be walking in the matter of a few months. Can you believe that?"

My dad finally spoke, "So, you hungry, kid?"

**Christian**

"Which tie do you think looks better?" I asked my dad who was also getting dressed in formal attire. I showed him a striped green tie and a black one. After he pointed to the green one, I quickly tied it around my neck, but did a poor job. "Close enough."

"Hey," my dad exclaimed. "Get back here. That looks like crap. Let me fix it." I stood in front of my father while he unknotted my tie to start over. If anyone knew how to tie a tie, it would be my dad. He wore ties every single day of his life for work. "Christian, I'm proud of you."

I wasn't used to his sentimental words, so I didn't know how to react. I stayed silent.

"You're graduating," he continued. He looped the tie around and pulled. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but you've accomplished something great. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I was sincerely thankful for his words.

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't come down for the big day." He took a last look at the tie, before he gave it the okay.

"It's not a problem." In all honesty, I could care less if she attended my graduation. I just wanted my dad there. It could be the last time he would see me walk a stage. After I looked at myself in the mirror, I grabbed the graduation robe and tucked it under my arm. "I'll see you there?"

"First row."

I left the house and drove towards the high school. Arcana High always made a big deal out of their graduations. We held it at the football stadium to hold the thousands of family members that were coming. Behind the stands where the graduates would be sitting, there was a gigantic green banner with the words "Congratulations, Senior Class." There was never a year on the banner because they used the same banner every year. The band was in formation next to the bleachers ready to play the dreaded Pomp and Circumstance. There were microphones surrounded them to amplify their sound for the whole stadium to hear, as if they weren't loud enough.

I found Tracy and Alex in the large group of seniors waiting to be lined up.

"This is it," Tracy squeezed my arm. "You ready?" I put on the green robe to match everyone else and then the band began to play the graduation song. Although my senior went down in fire, I was thankful to have everything happened. I got closer to my dad who had grown so distant. He was sick and, I hate to say it, dying, but we were finally becoming a family. I realized how arrogant I'd become over the years and meeting Jessica Welling changed all that. I think I just may be in love with her.

**Jessica**

I made sure to seat my parents before going to line up with the other seniors in the back. "Make sure to save a spot, okay?" I told my brother.

"Someone else coming?" my parents overheard and asked.

"Yeah, just a friend from drum corps. He said he's coming, so just save a spot."

My brother nodded, not thinking of anymore after that, but my parents (rather my mom) questioned further. "A boy?"

"Yes," I answered, getting impatient knowing where this conversation was leading up to.

"Boy…friend?"

"No, mom."

"Good, because I don't want my little girl to be off for a whole summer touring the country for a boy." I rolled my eyes. My mom eyed me closely. "Just a friend?"

"Just a friend," I answered easily, knowing that Davis wasn't just a friend, but a cuddle buddy.

Over the intercom the principle called all the graduating seniors to line up outside the gym for the ceremony was about to start in a few minutes. "Good luck, honey!" my mother yelled as I walked slowly down the stairs trying not to trip with my newly bought heels on.

And in the distance, I heard my dad yell over everyone, "You look beautiful, Jessica!" I looked back up at my family seeing smiles and tears in the corner of their eyes. I mouthed a thank you before heading back outside to join Cassie in line.

Once I heard the band begin to play Pomp and Circumstance, the line of seniors began to march in one by one. And it finally hit me. I was graduating. I was finally leaving high school and going to march with the Vanguard this summer. I was going to be touring all over the country. Then, I was going to start college - a whole new experience. I was finally leaving all the drama behind to start something new and exciting.

* * *

_[A/N]: Don't forget to leave a review. Those are what keeps me writing! That and... coffee._


	6. Chapter 6 A Broken Bone

_[A/N]: Okay, well what the heck? This is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, so I'll just post it along with chapter 5. It's a short one, but important! Love you guys, and enjoy. Please, review BOTH chapters!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Broken Bone**

**Christian**

My dad and I went to dinner after my graduation. Since the nearest Olive Garden was packed with other families from Arcana, we decided to go somewhere a little less popular – Taco Bell. He ordered a cheap burrito, and I got two tacos. It was nice and simple, and it was nice to share a meal with him.

"Did you decide where you're going to school?" he asked me, munching on his burrito.

"I only applied to one school," I reminded him. "I got in, but I don't know if I want to go there."

"I went to UCLA, you know? I got my bachelor's and master's degree there. It's a good school. You should go." My dad was proud of his alma mater. He was the first in his family to ever attend college, so he took education very seriously. "I talked to Tracy today."

I found it hard to believe that my dad talked to my first girlfriend back in junior high. She was now a good friend, but I never once seen her talk to my dad before.

"She told me you quit the Blue Devils."

"I did," I said keeping my head down. I didn't know where this was going. I knew my dad hated how much time I spent in marching band. I knew he didn't want me doing something that wouldn't help me in my future. So, I half expected him to congratulate me on quitting drum corps, but I got just the opposite.

"You should call them back up. I want you to march this summer. I want to see you march." My dad was full of surprises tonight. He had never once seen a show back in high school. He'd never been to a single concert, and now he wanted to see me march with one of the top corps in the world. "I want to see why you love it so much."

"They probably replaced me by now. It's a little late to join one now." I made up excuses. Honestly, I wanted to march so badly, but I would rather spend my time with him during his last few months than without him.

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" He reached into his pocket and handed me his cell phone. "Call them right now."

I took the phone slowly and dialed the number I had memorized. It was the brass tech's phone number, and he said to call him whenever we had a question or needed help. I guess it was one of those times. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey. It's Christian. Christian Gutierrez."

"Christian! Nice to hear from you. How are you doing? How's your dad doing?" The tech was friendly on the phone, but I remembered how strict he was during weekend rehearsals. I remembered I talked to him about my dad and quitting and he was very understanding of my situation.

"He's doing okay, you know, under the circumstances. Do you have another trumpet spot open? It doesn't have to the same spot, I'll play third trumpet if you need." The old me would have hated playing such a low part. I used to be a first trumpet kind of guy, but now, it was what the team needed.

"Eh, sorry Christian. We actually filled up all our brass spots at the last rehearsal camp. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you call if we have an opening, okay?"

"Okay, thanks. Bye." I was devastated that I was replaced, but what could I do now? Absolutely nothing. It's better to just let it go rather than feeling bitter about it.

I went back to my seat with my dad. "Well?" he asked.

"No spots open."

"There are other groups out there. I'm sure one of them will take you." I smiled at my dad. He was being kind and gracious. After a few moments of silence, he started coughing. Deep, heavy coughs. I thought it would pass, but he kept coughing.

"Dad, you okay?" I panicked. He kept coughing until he began to get light headed. I didn't know what to do as I watched him in agonizing pain. "What do you want me to do?" As he tried to stand, his head fell back and his whole body collapsed on the ground. He passed out on the floor. I immediately rushed beside him. "Dad, dad, wake up. S-someone call an ambulance! Dad, c'mon. Wake up."

Right then and there, I prayed to God that he would wake up.

**Jessica**

My parents and Aiden left for Arcana after my graduation. Davis never showed up. I was a little, okay, I was very angry and disappointed, not because he didn't show up, but because he didn't have the decency to even give me a text or call. He would definitely be getting a piece of my mind at the next rehearsal camp. The morning of the first day of practice, I didn't expect Davis to come pick me up as he usually did. So I packed my normal duffel bag full of rehearsal clothes and grabbed my sleeping bag and drove to the housing site by myself.

I was already running late due to traffic, and once I arrived at the parking lot, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to find that boy, and yell at him for bailing on me. I wanted him to come to my graduation. I wanted my parents to meet him. But he wasn't there, and that was that.

When I walked into the gym, I caught sight of Davis sitting on the bleachers. I began to march over there, heaving in anger, but when he tried to stand, I saw him grab a pair of crutches. I saw one of his legs wrapped in a cast. How could I be so completely selfish? I didn't even once think that something bad had happened to him. I rushed over beside him.

"I can explain," he was on the defensive mode.

"I think the crutches explain themselves. You okay?" I held his hand and watched him go from defensive to a goofy smile.

"Much better now." He wrapped one of his arms around me into a hug and I held him up for balance.

"So, how did this happen?" I asked after he let go.

He was a little hesitant in answering. "I fell. Off the balcony. Of my dorm." How the hell could he fall off? "Okay, I jumped off. We were just having fun. We had a party and I might have been a little intoxicated, and was somehow persuaded into jumping off the balcony into the swimming pool. And uh, I missed the pool."

"How the hell could you think that was a good idea?" I yelled at him. "You must be completely stupid knowing that if you hurt yourself, you wouldn't be able to march!"

"I know, I know. Jordan said I could still be in the pit, though. So we're going to have to find another trumpet player to replace me."

I wanted to hit him. I was so infuriated that he was not thinking about the many ways he could hurt himself and jeopardize him marching this summer. How could he be so careless?

When the corps director called for everyone's attention, he started on announcements. "Unfortunately, one of our players from the trumpet line broke a bone. He'll be placed in the front ensemble. So if anybody knows of anyone that wants to march this summer, please let me know. I'll also be calling other brass techs to see if they know anyone. So kids, please, PLEASE, be careful and don't hurt yourselves." I glared at Davis and he shrugged.

**Christian**

Ever since our graduation dinner, my dad was placed in the hospital and hasn't been able to go home. So, I packed a suitcase full of his clothes and brought it to him. It scared me, that night. I thought he died. I thought he left me after we just started getting close. The doctor told me that he had a heart stroke. And after that, I spent the whole night googling the effects of a heart stroke, what the cures were, and whatever else I could learn about it.

"You should go home," my dad suggested, his voice weak and breaking. "Go hang out with your friends or something."

"I'm not leaving."

"Thought you'd say that," he grinned. "So listen, I got a phone call from that guy at the Blue Devils. We had a nice, pleasant conversation. Apparently, a spot opened up."

"What?" I asked overwhelmed with joy. "So I get to march Blue Devils this summer?"

"Not exactly," my dad continued smiling knowing the suspense was killing me. "A spot in the S – what were the letters? I think SCV. Whatever the hell those letters stand for. A guy in their trumpet line broke a leg, and I guess they want you. Your brass tech said that he told the SCV guy that he had the perfect guy and that's you."

My father did not know what was going on in my mind. I did not forget that Jessica was marching with SCV. This literally was the perfect spot for me and I was the perfect guy for it. I could finally see her again and tell her how much I've thought about her since she moved away. We could finally be together without the drama of our last marching season together. I was filled with so much hope for our relationship.

"What did you tell them?" I asked my dad overly ecstatic.

"I told them that you would be at camp tomorrow. Bright and early." I jumped on the gurney and squeezed my dad until he couldn't breathe. "I can't wait to see your show this summer."

* * *

_[A/N]: Again, please review BOTH chapters! I hope this chapter leaves you at the edge of your seats. Okay, I have to go to work now. Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7 The Replacement

****_[A/N]: Hello folks! I went over the different possible ways that Christian and Jessica should meet again. And this is it! Please leave a review. Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Replacement**

**Jessica**

By the time the first day of rehearsal ended, Jordan told the trumpet line that he had found someone to replace Davis. Jordan took me aside and told me that I would have to teach the new guy Davis's old drill and work with him on music outside of ensemble rehearsals. Apparently, because Davis and I were practically beside each other during the whole show, I supposedly knew his drill. Music, I could teach him easily because we had the same part, but I really did not want to be spending extra time with the new guy when I could be rehearsing and perfecting my own part.

In the gym, everyone was getting ready for bed inflating their air mattresses, brushing their teeth, and taking showers. Christina, the mellophone player, asked as she grabbed clothes and a towel, "Hey, you going to take a shower?"

I was hoping that no one noticed that I never took showers at the weekend rehearsal camps. I mean, I took one Saturday morning before leaving for camp and one on Sunday night after leaving. It was a good ritual to me. I just did not feel comfortable getting naked with other girls in the shower. I was not pretty, I wasn't skinny, and being in there with them would just make me vulnerable to embarrassment and ridicule. Especially next to Christina who was the definition of perfect.

"I'll take one in the morning," I lied.

"Jessica," she whispered, kneeling down beside me. "I've been here long enough to know that you've been avoiding the showers. I promise you no one will make fun of you. I remember my first shower, it was awkward, but you'll get over it."

It was as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "I don't know. It's just weird."

"Why? The human body is nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone in there will have boobs, okay? Just like you and me. And honestly, I think you have a nice rack. You should be worried about everyone being jealous." I crossed my arms over my chest. "C'mon Jessica. It's nothing to worry about, I promise. And if I find anybody staring at you, I will personally punch their boobs. Do you know how much it hurts getting punched in the boobage area? A lot."

A smirk formed on the corner of my lips. She was trying to make me feel safe and secure about my body, but I still couldn't get the image out of my mind. Maybe she was right, that I was making it all up in my head.

"So get up off your sorry patootie, grab some clothes, and let's take a shower."

Reluctantly, I slowly gathered a new shirt, some shorts, and underwear to take with me. Just the thought of being with a bunch of naked girls made me uneasy. Where would I look? Should I just stare at the ground the entire time? What if they were all staring at me? "I don't know if I can do this," I stopped before entering the girls' locker room.

"Jessica, c'mon," Christina tried to motivate me.

"I can't." Those were the last two words I said to her that night before running off in the other direction. I just don't know what got over me. I was scared, intimidated, and embarrassed for no good reason. As I waited outside the gymnasium, I let the cool air calm my nerves. Every inhale of cold air seemed to settle and slow my heart pace.

From across the gym, the SCV staff had just been dismissed from their nightly meeting. When Jordan caught sight of me, he walked over. His walk was full of confidence and grace and – let's face it – swagger. Jordan, in my eyes, was so overwhelmingly cool. He was just one of those guys that you wanted to be friends with. He dressed nicely and was not hard on the eyes. I looked up to him. He was my mentor.

"Jessica," he said. "So that new guy is coming tomorrow. Excited?" I nodded knowing that's what he would want me to answer even though it wasn't exactly how I was feeling. "He's supposedly really good."

"Well everyone here is really good. Did you get his name?" I tried to keep the conversation going though I always felt socially awkward around Jordan. His presence made me nervous. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was always trying to impress him – in auditions, brass arcs, whatever. I wanted him to know I was good.

"Christian." My heart panged. Just hearing the name brought back so many unwanted memories. It was close to impossible that it would be him though. He was marching Blue Devils. Tracy told me herself. It couldn't be him.

"Is there a last name to go with that?"

Jordan ruffled through his pockets to get to his iPhone. He opened his messages, scrolled down, and read, "Christian Donnell? Why, do you know him?"

In relief, I quickly and quietly exhaled the breath I held. Wrong Christian. "No. Not at all."

**Christian**

I should be worried or nervous about my first day with a new corps, but all I could feel was excitement running through my veins. I was absolutely and completely anxious about seeing Jessica again. How would she react? Would she be happy seeing me? All I know was that our next encounter meant the world to me even if it did not have even an ounce of significance to her.

I woke up before one in the morning and was on the road by two. The drive up to Santa Clara was supposed to be a long six-hour drive. I drove to the hospital first to say goodbye to my dad, but he was asleep. And the only time he didn't feel pain was when he sleeps. I didn't want to disturb his peace. So, I wrote a long note before getting back in the truck and driving the long voyage to Santa Clara.

When the sun had risen, I was physically exhausted. Inside, though, I was on fire as if I had just had ten shots of espresso. I'd passed the city sign for Santa Clara and was now just maneuvering through the city finding the housing site. Finally reaching the parking lot, I saw the SCV truck and other people surrounding the big rig hauling things out. What if Jessica was within that crowded group of people?

I began to panic.

What if Jessica hated that I was here? This whole tour would be completely miserable if she didn't want me in her presence. I mean, our last encounter at Arcana wasn't exactly the best way to say goodbye. We didn't close things off. We didn't leave off on good terms. What if all those memories still lingered in her mind?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Tracy's number. She quickly picked up in a few rings. "What's up, Gutierrez? I mean, Donnell. It's so weird that your mom changed your last name. Christian? Hey, you still there?"

"She's going to hate that I'm here, isn't she?" I assumed she knew what I was talking about.

"Ugh, where are you?" she asked. I could hear drums in the background behind her voice. She was probably at the Blue Devils camp.

"Santa Clara!"

"For what?"

"I don't know," I began to rant. "They needed to fill a trumpet hole, I guess. Some guy broke his leg or something. So the BD guy called the SCV guy, and the SCV guy called me. And I know Jessica was in Vanguard, so of course I didn't hesitate to answer. Now I'm here. In the parking lot. Hiding in my truck. And she's out there! She's out there, Tracy! I don't know what to do or say when I see her."

"Want advice?" she asked. I nodded my head though she could not see my answer. "Grow some balls. Just go up to her and say hello. Don't make it anymore awkward than it already is." Thank you Tracy for not helping any. "I have to go, okay? Tell Jessica I said hi! Good luck! Bye!" And the line went dead.

Lost in my own world, a loud knock came to my driver's window. Snapping out of my panic attack, I found a tall, bearded guy outside my truck. Exiting the vehicle, he questioned, "Christian?"

I nodded.

"Oh, hey!" He stuck out his hand. "I'm Jordan, the high brass tech. Glad you could make it on such short notice." I began to unpack my truck with my duffel bag and sleeping equipment and he helped me carry it inside the gym. Once there, the gymnasium was completely empty. Jordan handed me a folder with a stack of sheet music inside. "Here's your music. And, here's your trumpet." He gently kicked a Yamaha case towards my feet. "Everyone's out on the field doing stretches, so let's head over. I'll introduce you to the guy who was dumb enough to break his leg before tour."

I walked with him towards the field finding the whole corps in a block doing stretches on the ground. I scanned the group of people, but I couldn't find Jessica in the midst of them. "Davis!" Jordan called out onto an Asian guy who sat on the bleachers with a pair of crutches. We walked towards him and I stuck out my hand as courtesy.

"I'm Christian," I told him.

He easily shook it and smiled. "Take care of my trumpet spot, alright?"

"You got it." He seemed like a genuine dude. Maybe he'd be the first friend I make in SCV. I had never been the new guy before and I've always had my friends from the get go. This was new for me. I had to actually make an effort to make friends.

"Most importantly, you have to take care of my girl." Davis looked out onto the stretch block that was happening behind me. His eyes directed towards… No. Not her. I whipped my head back.

Jordan spoke up, "Let me introduce you to Jessica. She'll be helping you out with your drill and music." His focus changed from me out to the field. "Welling! Get over here!"

I kept my back towards the field. My heart pounded loudly and hard. She had a boyfriend, great. And it happened to be the guy I was replacing. Even more perfect. I heard her running steps behind me from the grass to the dirt track to the concrete where we stood. "What's up, boss?" I heard her familiar, soothing voice.

"I want you to meet the new guy, Christian. Christian, Jessica." God, Jordan! How could you not tell that I didn't want to turn around right now? "Dude, turn around."

Slowly, I turned a one-eighty. As my eyes made my way to hers, I could see so much going on behind her eyes. Was it anger? Resentment? Maybe, I was imagining it all. Maybe she was happy to see me. Maybe she was just as excited as I was.

And something I did not expect came from her lips. "It's nice to meet you Christian." My heart dropped. Her hand was out in front of me and I slowly took it in my mine, disappointed. But it felt so nice to have her hand in mine again.

"You too."

**Jessica**

What in the hell was going on? I knew I wasn't imagining it. It was really him standing in front of me, not some guy that looked very similar to the boy I somehow liked back at the beginning of the year. I panicked. I just wanted a drama-free summer. What do I get? I get Christian. After our awkward introduction I went back into the block to get away from the tension. Christian… He looked good, I have to admit. He still looked like the same brown-haired drum major from Arcana, but something was different about him.

I managed to avoid him all the way through morning stretches and conditioning. At lunch, however, I couldn't keep away from our inevitable talk. I was getting my PB&J sandwich from the truck, when Christina followed behind me into the cafeteria. "That new guy is cute."

"His name's Christian." I didn't like the thought of other girls liking Christian. I mean, who could like that cocky son of a bitch? But no one knew what he was really like. Maybe I didn't know him anymore either.

"Christian. Wow." Christina stared at him sitting with Davis and a few guys from the brass section. "Christina. Christian. I think its fate. We belong together."

"Go talk to him then," I nudged her. I gave up the idea of keeping Christina from Christian. She was too strong willed to listen to me even if I had said to stay away. That was just who she was and I wasn't going to fight that.

"Come with me." Christina pulled me towards the direction of the guys. She easily slipped into the seat beside Christian as I took mine with Davis across the table from them. "So Christian, I love your name. Christian. Christian." Christina said his name as if it was some marvelous artifact. She was flirting with him and I knew Christian could tell it was bugging me.

"I'm going to get a drink," I excused myself from the table. I left the building needing to get some air and to be alone for a few moments. Why should I care that Christina was flirting with him? He should mean nothing to me now. I closed my eyes. He should just be a memory – a freaking, annoying, reoccurring memory.

"Okay Welling," I heard Christian's voice come around the corner. "We need to talk about this." We were alone behind the cafeteria building. I still had a lot to say to him, but I didn't know where to start. Out of nowhere, I had a sudden urge come over me. I slipped fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to my lips. Just like the many memories I had of him, he was a gentle kisser. It was soft and affectionate. I missed him so much.

I opened my eyes finding no one in front of me. It was just my imagination coming over me again. I had to shove that fantasy into the back of my mind. I had to stop thinking about him in that way. I had to pretend that I only just met him this morning. Making my way back to the table, I slipped into the seat across from Christian.

"I thought you were getting a drink," Davis mentioned. I left the table again to grab a bottle of water.


	8. Chapter 8 Breakfast at Davis's

_[A/N]: New chapter, folks! Sorry sorry SORRY for the late update. I just didn't have the time and brain power to write lately, but the power went out this morning, so it gave me the opportunity to just focus on writing and NOTHING ELSE! Please leave me a review, I always greatly appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Breakfast at Davis's **

**Christian**

How was I supposed to react to her pretending not to know me? She ignored me all day. We weren't able to discuss our "little" situation when she would avoid eye contact with me at all cost. Jordan told me that she was supposed to help me learn all the music and drill, but how could I when she would run off the different direction? Of course I was a little pissed off. I mean, I blew off being with my dad for the summer so I could try to get another chance with this girl.

Maybe it was a mistake.

She didn't want me here. It was obvious. Why should I try to fight it when she didn't want the same thing I did? I should just tell Jordan that I changed my mind, go home, and be where people actually liked my company.

At the end of the weekend rehearsal camp, everyone packed their bed rolls and bags into their cars. I tossed my things into the back of my truck and waited by the driver's door for Jessica. I was going to try to talk to her. I figured I would just go out straight and ask if she wanted me there. If not, then I wouldn't return to another rehearsal.

I saw Jessica. She was holding onto Davis's arm. It was obvious she was flaunting him in front of me. I watched as she and Davis hugged in front of his car. He moved in for a kiss, but she quickly turned her head having him give her a peck instead. As Davis drove off, that was my chance to get to talk to her in privacy.

"Hey," I greeted walking up to her with my hands in my pockets. She awkwardly smiled at me and I knew, in her head, she was coming up with excuses not to talk to me. "Can we talk for moment?" She nodded reluctantly and followed me to my truck. We both sat inside my car not saying anything in silence. It was awkward. I don't know. Maybe it was my nerves getting to me.

"So," she spoke up before I could formulate anytime of sentence in my head. "How've you been?"

I looked at the girl I'd been pining for since last fall. She was even more beautiful than I last saw her. Her hair was shorter, but it suited her face. "Good," I answered. "I just wanted to know why… I don't know…. Why you acted like you didn't know me."

She looked at her hands. And nothing. Few seconds later: nothing. Absolutely-freaking-nothing.

After a long couple of minutes, I was getting annoyed from her speechlessness. She should have an answer. I deserved that much, right? "You know, I thought you learned your lesson about the whole lying thing. You know where that ended up last time."

Shit. I said the wrong thing again. Jessica looked the other direction with her jaw tightening.

She scoffed under her breath. "Okay."

Okay? What the hell kind of response is that? "That's all you've got to say about that?"

She started shaking her head. "Christian, what makes you think you can say something like that to me? If you remember correctly, you treated me like shit the first step I took onto Arcana. You think just because we have some history, I would treat you anything less than how you treated me?"

My jaw tightened. Our first conversation after so long… and it's a fight.

"Gah! You're so infuriating!" She looked straight at me. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still that arrogant, narcissistic son-of-a-bitch I met last year. Speaking of which, how is your mom doing? Is she still terrorizing all the girls you bring home? Different girl, every week right?"

It brought be back to my mom's first meeting with Jessica. She talked down to her and insulted her. It angered Jessica to the core. She had never felt so inferior.

I scoffed right back. "And how about that new boyfriend of yours? I mean, how stupid could he be to jump off the second story of his dorm and miss the pool?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You sure about that? He's all over you and I know you're just using him to make me jealous. You've always got your arm around him when I'm around."

She laughed, unbelievingly. "Oh, leave Davis out of this, Christian. You and your whole messed up family made my life a disaster. All of you can go to hell. You, your mom, and your dad."

My dad did not deserve her words. "You need to stop." I get that she was angry, but she didn't need to talk shit about my family. We were going through a lot right now, and they don't deserve this. "You don't know what you're saying, okay? You've got a picture-perfect family. You don't get what it's like to be in mine."

"Right, of course. I don't understand anything."

"Jessica, stop. I don't want to fight with you." This wasn't how I wanted our talk to go. I just wanted a simple explanation, but instead we're arguing about things in our past.

"Don't want to fight? Then why don't you quit?" she heaved. "That would make it easier on both of us, right?" This reminded me of our first fight when we met in the band room. I tried to make her quit being drum major.

"Okay."

She seemed surprised to my quick agreement. Maybe it was for the best that I quit. She didn't want me there and that was that. There was no way I could change her mind. Despite how much I've fallen for her, I was starting to thing she was right. It would be easier for us if we were apart. "Okay?"

"I'll quit."

* * *

**Jessica POV**

When I got back to Riverview, I could not wait to tell Cassie all about my reunion with drum major boy. I mean, how could he think everything was fine between us? We were far from that – miles, even. It was clear, that from last marching season, we were not a great duo to put together. We fought, we yelled – nothing good came out of us.

"Its fate," Cassie snorted. After I spilled my whole story with her, that's all I got. She could not be more wrong.

"Fate? No!" I exasperated. "I refuse to believe that."

"Jessica, could it be that you're only remembering all the bad memories of him rather than the good ones? That maybe you're being really harsh on him because he dumped you last year?" It was true. Our short lived relationship – and he dumped me. The breakup was all sorts of ugly. I was devastated that the following day, he had another girl under his arm. It humiliated me in front of the entire band. And I really don't know if I would ever be over that.

So maybe I was giving Christian a hard time. Maybe it was a little unfair of me to make him quit. "I guess you're right," I muttered in defeat. Desperately wanting to change the topic, I started, "In other news, Davis invited me to Berkeley tomorrow and wanted me to stay for a few days."

Cassie did not skip a beat. "Bow chicka wow wow."

"He wants me to visit the campus so I can decide whether I want to go to UC Berkeley or somewhere else," I argued.

"Orrrr bow chicka wow wow."

"OR not bow chicka wow wow and actually make a decisive choice on which college I want to attend this fall." I threw a pillow at her.

"No. I'm pretty sure he wants to bang." Without letting me counter the argument, she continued, "Make sure to bring protection…"

Then Cassie's mom walked into the room with a basket of clean laundry.

"By protection, I mean pepper spray," she overcompensated. "Or a shield."

Her mom sat on the bed beside me. "Is my daughter being a bad influence on you, Jessica?" I nodded with a smirk.

"Thanks for the support, my supposed best friend." Cassie grabbed the basket from her mom and began stuffing her drawers with folded clothes.

"So you're leaving tomorrow for Arcana, right?" her mom asked. Although I already agreed to Davis that I'd go visit him first, I knew Cassie's mom would be less worried if I just told her that I was going straight to Arcana. A little white lie couldn't hurt. I nodded again and she continued, "I'm sure your family misses you. I packed you a lunch for the road. And don't forget to say goodbye before you leave, okay hon?" I nodded once more with a hint of guilt churning in my stomach.

After she got up and left the room, Cassie plopped on the bed next to me. "Oh my goodness," she said wide-eyed, shocked. "You just lied to my mom. So… Bow chicka wow wow?"

* * *

**Christian**

I didn't know how I was going to break the news to my dad about quitting. He really wanted to see me march, but Jessica didn't want me there. What's a guy to do when the girl he wants doesn't want him back? Everything she said in our fight was true. I did treat her horribly the moment I knew she was battling me for my drum major status. I insulted her every chance I could get. I knocked her down, talked down to her – I get why she hated me. I was an asshole to her. But I changed and I wished she could see that.

I was pacing in my room going over all the different possibilities of how my dad was going to take the news. He was still in the hospital and I didn't know how to break the news without causing him any stress. Since I had no courage to tell my father of my change of plans, I went to my uncle's gym to see his take on things. Maybe he'd have a better solution.

Before walking into Uncle Jake's office, I knocked. "Come on in," I heard from the other side of the door. Inside, I found Jessica's brother, Aiden, and his mom sitting across from Jake's desk.

"Christian!" Aiden always brightened up the room. I have been protective of him as if he was my little brother ever since those jerks in high school decided to knock him out of his wheelchair. "Dude, you should come over Tuesday night. Mom's making a huge dinner 'cause Jessica's coming down to visit."

I looked over at his mom for approval. "It'll be fun! I'm sure Jessica'll be happy to see you." She wasn't too happy to see me last weekend though. "It'll be nice to have at least one of her old friends over."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

After Aiden and his mom left, I finally got to talk to Jacob. I told him the whole story – down to the fact that Jessica pretended not to know me. And after a few moments of him pondering on the subject, he asked, "You do realize you're having dinner with her and her family tomorrow night, right?"

"Ugh. Yeah. Should I not go? I don't know what to do."

"I say just wait and make your decision on quitting after your date – I mean, dinner."

* * *

**Jessica**

My first day visiting UC Berkeley was absolutely amazing. Davis took me to see the music building, all the hot spots in the city, and even paid for our lunch at a fancy sushi restaurant. It's been so nice because the school's semester had already ended, so the campus and dorms were deserted. He'd been a complete gentleman the entire day.

When we made our back to his dorm, we crashed on the couch. We were tired and exhausted from eventful day. "So, what do you think?" He kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "Berkeley is a great school. You should really consider it."

"I am. I love it here," I said flatly. Don't get me wrong, I really did love it in Berkeley. And having Davis there meant I already had one friend there. But I was tired and sleepy.

"Plus, if you do decide to come here, we could hang out all the time." I nodded. I think he might have been taken back by my lack of enthusiasm to his suggestion. "So what do you want to do?"

"Sleep? I have to drive down to Arcana really early tomorrow," I suggested.

"Good idea," he said as he got up. He grabbed my hand and used me as a crutch to get to his room. "The bathroom is right over there. And I have a few extra towels in the closet if you want to take a shower."

"Thanks," I said making my way towards the restroom. "See you in a bit." I went in, locked the door, took a shower, and got ready for bed. By the time I got out, Davis was fast asleep on his bed. He had his casted leg resting on top of the bed and the other hanging off the side. Thankfully, Davis was asleep so Cassie's initial idea of "bow chicka wow wow" failed.

As I jiggled the door knob towards the living room, it woke Davis. "Where you goin'?" he yawned. "Sorry. I just kind of nodded off. These pain killed the doctors prescribed really knock me out."

"I didn't mean to wake up. I was just going to sleep on the couch."

"You can join me on the bed if you want." Although, I wasn't too comfortable with the idea, I got it in my head that it'd be rude to say no. So, I hesitantly climbed into bed with Davis.

I quickly shot out a good night, so he would know that I just wanted to sleep. No funny business.

"Night." He returned.

It seemed like time was going by slowly. I had my back towards Davis so I had no idea if he had fallen asleep yet or not. Sleeping next to Davis was much different than being next to Christian. With Christian, I instantly felt safe without any worry. Davis, though, I don't know. He was a completely different energy. I just couldn't go to sleep.

"Jessica," he whispered in my ear. "Are you still awake?"

I stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep. I was tired and just wanted to get some shut-eye, but it just wasn't happening. His arm went around my waist and I felt his lips touch the skin on my shoulder very lightly. It sent a strange shiver down my spine and I wasn't sure anymore if I did or didn't want anything to happen between us tonight. With a finger, he slid away the hair in the way of my neck and kissed me there, too. Weirdly enough, it felt good. I turned so that my back was flat against the bed and that he was above me.

"I didn't think you were sleeping," he teased then kissed my lips slowly and deeply. Davis stared down at me with longing in his eyes, and without another thought, I pulled his neck down and kissed him. He was gentle at first, but as time wore on, he kisses intensified and his grip on my tightened. After some time of making out, his shirt fell to the floor. Another minute, he was biting and sucking at my neck. I did not want to think of where my actions were leading me. All I knew right then and there was that I was enjoying his attention and everything he was doing felt good.

He bit at my neck again, hard. Blood rushed into my head at the sudden pain, but I liked it. Softly, I reacted. "Christian," I whispered in his ear. He stopped and my eyes shot open, realizing what I had just said. As he sat up, I could tell he was hurt.

_Shit._

"Christian?" he asked, his jaw tightened.

I pulled into apologetic mode and frantically repeated "I'm sorry," over and over again. I tried to take his hand, but he pulled away. "Stay, please."

He shook his head. I knew I messed up. "I'll sleep on the couch." He picked up his shirt off the floor and limped towards the door. He didn't look back at me.

There was no way I could explain what had just happened or why the hell Christian was floating around in my mind while Davis and I were… preoccupied. Why especially then? He was the last person I wanted on my mind.

It was difficult for me to go back to bed. Like every night before, I stayed awake. I wished I had sleeping pills, so I didn't have to think another thought about what had just happened, instead just pass out and forget everything. I finally began to doze off just a few hours before sunrise. But in just a few hours, my alarm began to blare obnoxiously.

I uneasily got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, took a quick look at myself in the mirror, and exited Davis's room. Looking around, I noticed he wasn't on the couch. I smelled coffee from the kitchen, but he wasn't there either. I sat around his small dining table and waited for him. In a matter of seconds, the front door swung open and Davis walked in with a single brown paper bag full of groceries.

"Morning," he said without looking at me. He pulled out a package of bacon and a carton of eggs. "I didn't have any food at the dorm, so I went out for a bit. I got some stuff to make a full on breakfast, but if you don't want that, I have cereal too. Your choice." He still avoided eye contact with me, so I figured he didn't want me to stay for a long breakfast.

"Cereal."

He scrambled through his tiny kitchen in search of bowls. I got up from my seat and went over to Davis. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked, politely and eagerly. I wanted to clear this whole thing up. He stopped reaching for a bowl, took my hand, and I led him towards the couch.

I didn't know how to start this conversation. "I'm sorry about last night, Davis." I looked up at him, but his eyes diverted. "I really am," I squeezed his hand.

"Who's Christian?" he asked, intensely.

I knew I had to go over this with him sometime. Avoiding it was no long an option. "He's the reason I moved up to Riverview. We were both co-drum majors in high school. He hated my guts for that, you know, because we shared 'his' leadership position. And, I don't know, I somehow fell for the guy. And he, simply put… broke my heart. I know how stupid and cliché that sounds, but that's what happened."

"So you still have a thing for him? That's why you and I are just friends, right? That's why you don't want any sort of relationship with me, because you're still holding out for him?" I was so glad he didn't know that the Christian that took his spot on the trumpet line was that same guy.

"No, no, no," I fought. "I don't care about him anymore. It's just… I'm still trying to get over it. Not get over liking him, but just get over him, you know? He had an effect on me and it's not something I can forget overnight. Just give me time. Please."

Davis finally looked at me. "But once I know you're completely over that douche, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend officially." I sighed in relief and smiled.

"You got a deal." I stuck out my hand and he easily shook it. "I have to go to Arcana soon, so shall we eat?"

* * *

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Please review._


	9. Chapter 9 Flowers

_[A/N]: New Chapter! Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flowers**

**Christian**

I was standing in front of my mirror staring at myself. The Wellings invited me over for dinner and I had no idea how to dress for that. Was this the kind of jeans and t-shirt casual dinner? Or was it more of shirt and tie formal dinner? After hours of debating, I threw on some nice jeans and a red dress shirt – no tie. I also bought a bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Welling, because, I don't know, that's what guys do in movies.

When I arrived at the front of the Welling household, I was let in by Jessica's dad who led me into the living room where Aiden was playing Guitar Hero. It reminded me of the first time I was over. Only this time, my intention was to win Jessica back instead of throwing her out of being drum major. "You wanna play?" Aiden asked breaking my thoughts. I shook my head and told him I'd just watch this time around.

"Christian!" I heard Aiden's mom walk into the room. "Glad you could make it! Those for me?" she asked motioning at the flowers in my hand. I handed them to her and she pulled me into a hug unexpectedly. Man, Jessica's family was the friendliest bunch of people I've ever met. It made me jealous. "I've got the perfect vase for these flowers. Thank you, Christian."

Mrs. Welling returned to the kitchen and left with Aiden who was fixated on shredding his fake guitar. After scoring a near perfect, I asked him between songs, "So does Jessica know I'm here?" Aiden shut off the game console, smirked at me, and then rolled away.

Crap. She had no idea. Maybe it was a bad idea coming over, especially after she told me to quit marching this summer. I should just bail right now. The back window was cracked open; I should have no problem sneaking out that way. I've done it so many times at Courtney's place. This should be easily. I was over at the window about to pull up, when Mrs. Welling walked into the room.

"A little hot in here? Shut the window, I'll turn the A/C on," she suggested. Shit, I was trapped. To make matters worse, the doorbell rang, and I knew it was too late to make an escape. "She's here!" Her mom scurried into the entry and swung open the door.

I sat on the couch hoping Jessica wouldn't notice me when she walked in.

"How was the drive, honey?" the mom asked the daughter. When they both walked into the living room, I caught sight of her. Damn it, Jessica. Why did she have to look even more amazing than I saw her last? She wore a sundress, black, with a matching scarf around her neck. I was staring, and she noticed.

"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" she panicked. Yeah, it was a bad idea to accept the dinner invite.

"I thought it'd be nice to have one of your school friends over. It's over a hundred degrees outside! How could you be wearing a scarf right now?" He mom motioned to take off the scarf, but Jessica fought to keep it on. "Don't be silly, dear." Her mom yanked and Jessica pulled back. Eventually, the scarf fell to floor revealing her bruised neck.

The smile on Jessica's mom vanished and without another word, she left for the kitchen.

Jessica took once glance at me. She looked ashamed, embarrassed even. "Can you help me carry my stuff in?" she asked me, non-menacingly. I got up from the couch and followed her to the small silver car. She popped the trunk open and I grabbed a few bags before returning back inside. "Christian, wait." I turned around. "My mom's probably going to give me a hard time about this. Don't try to be a hero and say anything, okay? I can take whatever she has to say."

I nodded.

At the dinner table, we all sat and waited for Mrs. Welling to bring the food in. Jessica and her dad were chatting about her recent visit to UC Berkeley and how much she loved it there. I figured that UCB was where she was going to attend this fall. Far, far, far away from UCLA where I'm forced to go to because it was the only school I had applied to.

I couldn't stop glancing at her hickey which both Aiden and his dad chose to ignore. But I couldn't get my head to ignore it. All I could think about was Davis's hands all over her, and the thought made me sick to my stomach.

I felt a food kick my leg. I glared at Aiden. "Say something," he said under his breath so that only I could hear. I shook my head. What was I supposed to say? I'm not one for small talk. He kicked me again and I shook my head again.

"So Jessica," Aiden interrupted the conversation between his sister and father. "Did you know that Christian here got accepted to UCLA?" I shot a look at the Aiden before staring down at my empty plate.

"Congratulations," she said. "I did too." I looked up at her and there was hope for us yet. Maybe we won't march together this summer, but if she attended UCLA, that would change things. "I haven't visited the campus yet, so I don't know."

"It's a good school," was all I could say. Jessica's dad agreed with me and mentioned that he was an alum – got his master's degree there.

From the kitchen, I heard Jessica's mom yell that dinner was ready. "Jessica, can you come in here and help me carry out the food?" Jessica reluctantly got up and helped her mom.

Once everyone had a plate of food in front of them, Jessica's dad said a small, little prayer before he dug into the food. The table was silent for a good five minutes and all I could hear was Aiden's obnoxious chewing and forks hitting the china. "Thanks for inviting me tonight," I genuinely thanked the chef.

"Always a pleasure," she returned and turned silent again.

Jessica continued to stare down at her half-eaten plate of food. She was tense as if she was preparing for a storm ahead of her. I was surprised that she hadn't said anything about me being there. I expected her to kick me out as soon as she saw me, but she didn't.

"So, Jessica, who's the guy?" her mom started. I saw Jessica's jaw tighten, but she continued to stare at her food. Here we go. "Did you hear me, Jess?" Jessica flinched; she's always hated being called Jess.

"It's no one," she answered quietly.

Mrs. Welling scoffed. "No one? You let no one touch you like that?" She slammed her fork down on the table. "Haven't we been over this before? You need to learn to respect your body, Jessica! You can't be like this with boys. They can easily take advantage of you. Last time this sort of thing happened, you got your brother into a car accident!"

"Mom," Aiden tried to get into the conversation. "It wasn't her fault."

"She was driving. It _is _her fault."

I knew the truth. She wasn't driving when Aiden got into a car accident. If anything, she did the responsible thing by letting someone else drive while she was intoxicated. Her mom didn't know the whole store and it angered me how biased she could be. Jessica glanced at me and shook her head. _Don't be the hero. _Right. So I should just let her be insulted by her mom like this?

"I knew letting you go back to Riverview was a bad idea," her mom continued. "…Especially living with Cassie? She is a bad influence on you."

By now, Mr. Welling had rolled Aiden out of the dining room. He asked if I wanted to join them in the living room, but I declined. I didn't want Jessica's mom to get irrational and hit her or anything like that.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let you march this summer." At this point, I could see tears streaming down Jessica's face. Her quiet sobs were heart wrenching, but I couldn't do anything. Unexpectedly, she got up and left the room.

And then there were two. "I think you should go home, Christian," her mom suggested. I nodded my head, cleaned up after myself, and made my way to my truck outside. Looking around the driveway, I realized Jessica's car had disappeared. She needed space and time away from everyone right now, and I get it. I would've wanted the same thing.

I drove to the hospital because I wanted to talk to my dad. I hadn't seen him in awhile and I could really use some advice.

**Jessica**

I found myself at Christian's secret park that he showed me many months ago. It was calming here and it gave me a chance to clear my head. I jammed some ear buds into my ear and cranked up the volume on my iPhone.

I knew my mom still hadn't forgiven me about Aiden's accident and she'd find every single way possible to punish me for it. She strangled and suffocated me without really knowing the truth about Aiden's accident. To her, I was driving my brother home while intoxicated. The real story? I had asked some random stranger to drive us home and he tried to take advantage of me, while my brother was in the car. What a messed up world, right? And only Aiden and Christian knew the true story.

I had told Christian the truth right here in this park. He held me all night and didn't let go until the sun was up.

Maybe I lied to Davis about Christian – about not caring about him – about being over him. Maybe I was still pining for a guy who had already made up his mind about me. Christian knew me as a liar and that's all he'll ever see me as. Damn it. Why can't I just be over him? Everything would be so much easier if that were so. I can be with Davis. I can march SCV without worrying about Christian.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Cassie: "Bow chicka wow wow?" I snorted through my tears at an unexpected source of humor.

I texted back. "No. Almost though."

"WHAT?! LOL. I need the deets. ASAP."

I thought about how I should text back. Should I mention the part about drum major boy or completely leave that out? I decided to change the subject. I still wanted to talk about him, but not in that context. "Guess who showed up for dinner today."

"WHO? (And don't think I don't know that you're changing the subject.)"

"Drum major boy."

"NO WAY! Bet that was awkward."

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice over my shoulder say, "What was awkward?" I jumped half a mile up before noticing Christian beside me. He laughed.

"Christian! You scared me. I hate you." I panted hoping to gain my breath back and pulled the headphones from my ears. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I'm always here, Jessica. You know that." He winked knowing he was victorious. "Wanna sit up on my truck?" He hopped onto the bed and held out a hand for me. I slipped my hand in his without thinking too much about it and he pulled me up.

"Look, thanks for not saying anything earlier at dinner."

"Jessica," he started. "Why don't you just tell your mom the truth about what happened about Aiden?" I was right. He'll always see me as a liar. "I'm sure she'll stop giving you a hard time about it. I mean that whole thing blew up and that's just from seeing a hickey on your neck."

In reflex, I used my hand to cover the bruise. "I didn't sleep with him, if that's what you're thinking." I found myself having to justify myself. I didn't want him to think I was easy like that. My reputation was already bad enough. A liar and easy? I don't want him to look at me that way.

"I wasn't thinking that."

I slapped myself in my head. Of course he wasn't thinking that. C'mon Jessica, change the topic. "So, uh, I saw the flowers you got for my mom. Lame gift."

He snorted. "Lame?" he faked offensiveness.

"What do you do with flowers? It just sits in a vase until it dies. Then it just goes in the trash. Basically, your money is going straight down the chute."

"Wow. You are not like a girl at all," he teased. It was nice seeing his smile and make fun. We've been through so much tension and drama that I forgot how great it felt to just laugh with him. "Well, it was a gift for your mom and not you, so I don't care if you don't like 'em."

I rolled my eyes. We sat in silence for awhile letting the scenery soak in. This was the only place in Arcana that stars appeared in the sky. I took a peak at him and saw him glance in my direction, so I shot my head the other way. At the same time, we both snickered. "Stop staring at me," I lightly jabbed my elbow into his side.

"You're staring at me," he elbowed back. My phone started vibrating in my hand and it caught Christian's attention. Slickly, he pulled the phone from my grasp and read the contact name that had just texted me. "Davis. Kim. Your boyfriend just texted you. He said, 'Did you get home okay? Miss you.'"

As I tried to reach for my phone, Christian stretched his arm away so I couldn't get a grasp on it. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Ah right. Your friend-with-benefits just texted you again," he turned his back on my so that I absolutely had no chance of stealing my phone back. "Text me back. Getting worried." Christian laughed. "You should really text him back, Jessica. He sounds worried."

That was it. I lunged at Christian from behind. Somehow, I landed on his lap fighting for my cell. Christian was smiling triumphantly because of my difficulty getting it out of his tight grip. "I should text him back," Christian plotted. He began typing something on my iPhone. "I. Miss. You. Too. Baby. Send."

"You did not just…" my sentence trailed off. He finally let go of my phone. "Oh my God. You did. You are so dead."

He gritted his teeth. Little did I know that I was still on his lap with one of his arms wrapped around my waist and his other hand rested on my knee. "Jessica," he whispered and began to close the small gap between us.

I quickly got out of his grasp and out of his truck. "I should probably head home. My mom's going to kill me," I made an excuse to get out of there. I knew where he was going, and I did not want to complicate things even more. Before I got into my car, I looked back drum major boy.

"You should come back to camp," I suggested. His head picked up and a smile formed on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Please leave a review! Thanks and much love!_


	10. Chapter 10 The Naked Encounter

_[A/N]: Shortie but a goodie! I had fun writing this chapter. I'm going to try and write this as this summer's DCI tour rolls around so it's as if it's actually happening right now. Key word: TRY. Teehee._

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Naked Encounter**

**Christian**

Day One:

It was the first day of move-ins. All the corps members hauled their belongings (duffel bags and bed rolls) into the air conditioned gymnasium. This was it. Our last (week long) rehearsal camp before we set off for tour. I was pumped and ready for the week ahead. My dad was still in the hospital, but promised to watch me march. Jessica, I think, finally forgave me for everything I put her through last year. Judging from our last encounter, we were finally friends and I was okay with that. It was the first step to winning her back.

Jessica and I did drive up together from Arcana. She didn't bring up the almost kiss that almost happened that one night, so it wasn't awkward at all. I mean, she practically slept throughout the whole drive, but the moments she was awake, it wasn't tense.

Davis was waiting right when we got in. As soon as she got out of my truck, he waddled with his crutch over to her and started making out against my car. That – I have to say – was awkward. Not just for me, but for everyone.

"He missed her," I heard Christina mumbled as she walked up beside me as we marveled at the two. "So, you two drove up together?" she asked.

Oh shit. I forgot that they still think we don't know each other. She asked me to keep this secret. How hard could it be? "Uh, yeah. She needed a ride last minute and I was passing by."

"Weird. She usually asks Davis for a ride." My heart began to beat erratically. Thankfully, Christina shrugged it off and walked away. Dodged a bullet on that one.

**Jessica**

Day Two:

It was early morning, not even 6am. It was my only time to shower without anyone else in there with me. Yeah, okay. Maybe I was too self-conscious of my image. Whatever. The idea of me naked with other people made me nervous. As I walked towards the site's locker room, I found Christian walking out of the guys' locker room.

He rubbed his eyes, "Hey. You're up early."

"I could say the same to you," I whispered. "I'm just headed in to take a shower."

"Was that an invitation?" he teased in his tired voice.

For once in my life, I decided to play along. "Yeah. Want to join me?" His smile vanished thinking it was a serious offer. A spurt of laughter filled the room and I quickly put a hand over my mouth to muffle it.

"Good one," he complimented. "You almost got me there. Have a good shower." We exchanged our goodbyes and I went into the shower room. Once I was under hot water, I began to relax. Maybe having Christian around wasn't such a bad idea. It'll be good for us to start over as friends.

We were never friends before. We started off as arch enemies, somehow ended up together, and then hating each other again. There was never an in between. And maybe this was how our relationship was supposed to be. Friends.

**Christian**

Day Four:

This was the hardest I've ever had to work in my life. Every day was repetition. The corps would wake up, eat breakfast, condition, work on field show, lunch, work on music, dinner, full corps ensemble, then sleep. I was growing tired of having to do the same thing every single day, but I knew it had to be done to make this summer an amazing one.

The muscles around my mouth were strengthening up and my chops were up to par. Running became effortless. Working out was not so much of a hassle and I actually enjoyed it. I pushed myself to become better and it was working.

During every meal, I sat with Davis, Jessica, and Christina. Jessica and Davis were growing closer and closer together and I hated it. Maybe she genuinely liked the dude and was over me. I hated that thought, but it could be true and I had to deal. Christina, on the other hand, would flirt nonstop with me and I - I hate to say it - flirted right back.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" she mused me. She came close to my ear and whispered, "Jessica doesn't take a shower with the girls. She prefers to do it by herself either late, late at night or super early in the morning."

Ah. That was why I saw her up so early the second morning of move-ins.

"I wish there was some way to make her not so self-conscious of her body. I mean she's hot, don't you think?" she asked me. I nodded awkwardly. Of course I thought she was hot. She was a beautiful girl. But I couldn't just say that to Christina without her thinking I have a thing for Jessica.

"I have an idea."

**Jessica**

Day Five:

I was up early again for my morning shower. It was a good routine. I could probably get away with this during tour. Stripping my clothes down, I jumped into the communal shower, stood under hot water, and shut my eyes. It was a few minutes until I heard the locker room door creak. My eyes shot open and wandered around the room seeing if anyone had walked in, but no one.

"Hey," I heard a male voice behind me. I jumped and covered myself with my arms and hands.

There, Christian stood... completely naked. My eyes shot up to the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing in the _girls' _locker room? Get out!" I shrieked.

"I heard this was when all the hot girls showered." He winked and smirked. "Relax, will you? This isn't the first time I've seen you undressed."

I had never seen Christian in anything less than a shirt and shorts, so all of this was new to me. Still staring at the ceiling so that my eyes don't wander, I reacted, "What? Christian, get out!"

"Remember that time I asked you to come over? I spilled water all over your clothes. You stripped down to your underwear and put some of my clothes on." Oh my freaking goodness. I thought he was asleep when I did that.

"Oh my God, Christian. Get out. And cover up your little friend!"

He smiled victoriously. "I'm not ashamed." He put his hands on his hips, flauntingly. "Look, all joking aside, you don't have to keep showering like this. You're a beautiful girl and you don't have to be ashamed of your body." He kept his line of sight eye level with me, never letting his eyes wander. "Just try showering with the other girls once, and I promise it won't be weird or anything like that. Because trust me, it doesn't get any more awkward than now. Okay?"

I couldn't believe it. I nodded.

"I didn't hear you, Jessica Welling. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Just please, PLEASE, get out of here so I can finish showering."

"Okay, okay!" he snickered. "I'm out of here." He exited the showers, put his clothes back on, and gave me one last thing to think about. "Christina was right. You do have a nice rack."

_Oh my freaking... _I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and threw it at the door at which he just exited.

**Christian**

Night Five:

I was completely ready to crash. The corps worked hard all day in the scorching heat. I just wanted to shower and sleep. As I headed for the boys' locker room, I saw Jessica exit out of the ladies' room with her hair wrapped in a towel. We exchanged nods as we silently acknowledged her successful first shower with the girls.

I pumped my fist in the air and heard her giggle as I walked into the locker room.

Mission accomplished.

**Jessica**

Day Seven - Last day of move-ins:

"Alright my trumpeters," Jordan, our tech, announced. "You guys ready for our first show in Clovis on Friday?" The line hollered and cheered. We were so ready to perform. The week-long camp was completely successful and we finished the first draft of our show. Our music was top notch and I couldn't wait to see what the audience thought of this summer's performance. "Get plenty of rest this week and I'll see you all on Friday. Dismissed. Jessica, could I talk to you before you leave. Christian, you too."

Uh oh. What was this about? Christian and I followed Jordan to the truck where he rubbed his chin and just stared at the two of us for a few awkward seconds. "What do you guys think about I&E?" he asked, seriously.

"What's that?" we both asked simultaneously. We looked at each other, smirked, and gave our focus back to our trumpet tech.

"Individual and Ensemble. It's like a mini competition within DCI. You two sound amazing together considering you only met a few weeks ago and I think this little duet could be a great one. I can get you guys some music and we can work on it throughout tour together. What do you guys think?"

"Hell yeah," Christian was all up for it. They were both looking at me now waiting for an answer.

"Hell yeah," I echoed.

"Sweet!" Jordan clasped his hands together. "I'll find some music and show you guys on Friday after the show. This is going to be great..." He trailed off the other direction.

We hung out for a few minutes before Christian asked, "So, do you want a ride back to Arcana?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was going to catch a ride with Davis back to Riverview. Cassie's family is expecting me back." He looked disappointed. "I'll see you Friday though," I playfully punched his arm.

"Of course," he said, quietly. "See you." He dumped all his bags into the back of his truck before getting in and driving off. That was an awkward goodbye, wasn't it?

Christian and I had fun this week. We were friends and I haven't been this happy with him in awhile. Seeing him drive off made me a little sad for some strange reason. I tried to shrug the feeling off as I hauled my things towards Davis's car. How could I be feeling this way? I walked up to Davis, pulled him down, and kissed him. I didn't want to be thinking about Christian right now.

* * *

_[A/N]: Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review and I will love you forever. PS: Hey two chapters within 24 hours. Gotta give me credit for that!_


End file.
